Confessions
by luchia233
Summary: toboe and Tsume hide there love from Hige but kiba knows. and who is this girl, her name is Rena? TxT and a little KxH review!TToTT
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first real story in wolfs rain so go easy on me I don't usually do guy on guy, I watch it.it might suck. If there should be corrections please tell me.

** enjoy**

**Confession**

**Chapter one- the dream**

**Sort prolog**

The pack is still on the move to paradise. With out Cheza. And everything is all weird , oh well you'l see what I mean.

**On ward to story**

"Grrrrrrrr...im so hungry!" Hige screamed with his hand on the back of his head.

"Your always hungry!" Kiba stated in an angry tone " well after this storm calms we-" at that point Toboe butted in "we can get out of this bump of a house?!" he had bright happy eyes as he looked at Kiba. To Toboe Kiba was like is father, and his big brother in so many ways.

"Yes we will, but first we'll have to satisfy tubby over there." he pointed with his tumb to Hige.

"Well I haven't eaten in five days!!" Hige screamed

"We all haven't!" Tsume butted in the argument. Then a load grrrrrrr came from some one's stomach. All the eyes went to Toboe. " what im hungry too." he made a pouty face. everyone laughed.

"Well we should all go to sleep." Tsume pointed out.

"Yes we should" Kiba said seriously. " we have a long journey head of us."

Tsume walked over to a bolder and sat in front of it. Then closed his eyes only to hear foot steps go to the other side of the bolder. It was Toboe. He always wanted to be as close to Tsume as possible.

Toboe curled up in his human form. And fell fast a sleep.

Toboe's dream ( Toboe's pov)

_I sat next_ _to the bolder that I slept at last night_. _I could smell Tsume all over the rock. I had always loved his smell._

_I closed my eyes and thought of him for a little, then I felt some one touch my hand. It was Tsume. Why did he do that. I looked Tsume in the eye and he had a strange look on his face. he leaned in closer to me until his lips were on mine_.

_why, why was he dong this to me. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I gave a moan when i felt his hands explore my body._ _ His hands reached my pants as they undid them._

_His mouth was still on mine. How long could I go with out taking a breath. I was scared. Our lips parted and he moved to my neck suckling on my skin._

_I felt his hand take off my pant completely. _ _He touched me and i got hard. He started to rub up and down me._

_It gave me a feeling I had not experienced before. I felt..pleasure. I sad his name and he did it harder and faster. My breathing was becoming more heaver now. I heard some one say my name but it wasn't Tsume_. _ And then I woke up._

Toboe's breathing was very heavy but he was not pantless anymore.

"Toboe!" Kiba said loader now. " geez its hard to wake you! Are you ok you looked like you were having a night mare?"

"No im ok no" Toboe said kind of shaken. He always had dreams like that but it never went that far into it.

" you don't look ok" Tsumes voice came. He was stand two feet away. He looked dominating.

Toboe blushed and jolted up "no, no! Im fine!"

"Just be sure you eat that will help." Hige smile at the thought of food.

"For once can you not think of food." Kiba said.

"Guess not. Hee hee" Hige joked

bam!!

" don't joke retard." Tsume hit him in the head

"Hey just cus we are all hungry doesn't give you the right to hit me!" Hige yelled at him

" come on you two lets just get a move on." Kiba said to the two. Then he looked at Toboe. " are you ready"

"Yeah!" he smiled at them all.

oOo

They walked a few miles till the found food.

"Hey!! There's food!!!" Hige screamed with joy. But Tsume grabbed it before he could eat it all. He tore aparte the animal gave a piece to Kiba, a piece to Hige , a piece to himself. He was going to hand the last to Toboe but he wasn't next to him or any of them. They all looked around and then found him all the way up to the hill to the cliff.

The wind blew his hair away from his face. his eye's were closed as he thought about something.

" somethings on his mind." Kiba said

"Hmhmm.." Tsume agreed. Then he called out to Toboe. " Toboe!!" he turned his head slowly felling the wind. " food!!" Tsume yelled at him holding it up.

A smile came on Toboe's face. he ran to Tsume who handed him the food. " don't just wonder off, ok" Tsume said stuffing the meat in his mouth. Toboe nodded. He smiled up at hm as he ate slowly.

" so where we headed." he asked Kiba.

" to get Cheza." he said looking at the sunset. They all turned their attention to the sun. the beautiful colors red ,yellow , pink , orang.

'_What was that dream all about. I really want to know.' _Toboe thought to him self.

A lot of things were going through the packs heads right know. But what really mattered is that they stick together, but will something change that or will it make it better.

Good bad. The dream was to short wasn't it. Well please don't be to harsh. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello agian so how was ch. One good well if so here's ch two be nice

**confessions **

**chapter two-**

Kiba , Hige ,Tsume ,and Toboe walked for many days and night. Now they were in a blizzard. Toboe tried to walk through the snow but it was to hard for him. He was only a child.

"Kiba, can we stop!!" yelled Toboe. "Kiba!!Kiba!!" he yelled but Kiba couldn't hear him.

Then Tsume , Kiba, and Hige stoped for some reason. Toboe caught up with them. "Kiba ca-"

" shhhhhh!" Kiba yelled. He looked forward and there was the ocean. But it was frozen. " what happened to the ocean?!" Toboe yelled.

"Yes thats the ocean and it just froze!" Tsume answered over the sound of the storm.

" we will cross it."Kiba said as he jumped down. Every one but Toboe jumped after him.

Toboe just stared at Kiba in confusion. '_Why is he being so mean?'_ Toboe thought to himself. Then he jumped down slipping on the wet ice.

"Owww" Toboe rubbed his head. He looked up and could barley see the pack._ ' what will I do now?'_ Toboe got up and started to run after them. A few times he would fall. The last time he fell flat on his face.

"Oh I give up!!" he yelled mostly to himself. He couldn't even see the pack. And nobody came to get them.

oOo

" hey Kiba I think I should se-" Tsume said to Kiba but he cut him off

"No! We stop at nothing!" kiba yelled.

" so some girl is moreimportant then a pack member!" Tsume yelled at Kiba "well if its that way then i don't know you!" Tsume yelled and turned and ran to Toboe.

" Kiba don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Hige asked.

Kiba didn't answer he just clenched his fist and ran forward.

oOo

Toboe tried to get up but he fell. _'Why , why cant I get up? My foot hurts to much'_ Toboe tried once more but he winced in pain and fell.

He let out a sigh. Then he heard some one say. "Give'n up already?" it was Tsume to his rescue.

Toboe tried to get up and say thank you but he fell. "Oww!"

" hey what's wrong?" Tsume was a bit concerned "here" he held out his hand to Toboe.

Toboe took it with a smile that turned to pain cus his foot hurt so bad. It wasn't just sprained it was cut up pretty bad from something. They walked in the derection Kiba ran.

oOo

after a while they met up with Hige. Toboe had pasted out so Tsumae had him on his back. Toboe was panting and he was all red.

" dose he have a fever?" Hige asked. The storm was a little calmer but they still needed shelter.

"I think so." the walked till they found a little gave.

Tsume put Toboe on the ground in the driest part. " I hope he'll be ok." Tsume said looking at his foot. " he must have fallen in the ice and cut his foot." but then he noticed something. How could he not noticed it before. Toboe's side was bleeding bad.

" Hige! Look!" he pointed to his side. " we need to treat him fast!" Toboe was panting really hard now.

Tsume took off his shirt just to see how bad it was. " Hige look for some food out there and see if there is any thing use full to help!"

" but it's a blizzard out there no one ar nothing will be out there!" Hige argued.

" do you want Toboe to die!!" Tsume yelled getting real angry. He cared for Toboe and he knew the pack did, but this was a different way.

Hige ran out to do what he was told.

Tsume really didn't want to do this but he changed into a wolf and lead down next to Toboe and started licking the wound. This would stop the bleeding for now. And the warmth of his fur would help his fever.

oOo

Hige rushed in with Kiba there to. "Tsume I managed to find an animal and I found Kiba!" Tsume loked up for where he lay over Toboe trying to keep him warm.

At first Kiba laughed. Then he noticed the condition of Toboe.

Toboe was just a child but a very important member of the pack. He walked up to where they lay.

Tsume got up and walked to Kiba's side. " so do you think he'll be all right?" Kiba looked at Tsume.

" I don't know. But if we had better equipment then I could know for sure." Tsume thought for a minute then said. " we could take him to the nearest village but I don't think he'll last."

"I passed a little abandon cottage looking for food." Hige said

oOo

They reached the cottage, of course Toboe was on Tsume's back and Hige was leading since he was the only one who knew the way. Kiba was in the back to make sure anything that smelled Toboe's blood didn't get near.

" So Tsume, do you know what caused this to happen?" Kiba asked looking at the wound. It was very bloody so kind of hard to tell what caused this wound.

" I don't really know, but I don't think he just fell. If you know what im saying." Tsume said looking at the panting Toboe worried.

"Yeah, but what kind of animal would do this...unless this was caused by a human?" Kiba said scratching his head.

"Hige look for bandage!" Kiba yelled. "We have no time to sit and wonder, he still bleeding."

"Don't forget a cloth!" Tsume yelled. He had a evil little smirk on his face.

"You don't have to yell I can hear you.' Hige said walking slow to the pantries in the cottage.

"Run there if you want Toboe to live!!" Tsume yelled getting very angry.

" what if I don't!!!" Hige yelled and meant it to, it in a way hurt Tsume. He just said that he didn't want _**his **_Toboe to live.

"Hige-!!" Tsume was about to get up and punch the lights right out of Hige. A voice that wasn't Kiba's came

"Don't..." Toboe clutched onto Tsume's knee.

Toboe winced once then continued ' don't... don't yell at...Hi..ge." then once again he lost consciousness.

Tsume grabed him by the sholder and started to shak him.

"Toboe. Toboe! Toboe!! **Toboe!!!"** Tsume was so worried his Toboe would leave him. Toboe was the only reason Tsume stayed in the pack, and that he wanted to see paradise but not with out Toboe.

Kiba out his hand on Tsume's shoulder for him to stop. " why don't you get some fresh air." Kiba already knew that Tsume had some feelings for Toboe, it was easy to see. And although he knew it wasn't right he knew they loved each other he just needed to admit it.

" take care of him , Kiba." he said in a whisper so Hige wouldn't hear.

Tsume really didn't want to leave Toboe's side, but he knew he probably would admit something he shouldn't. So he left

oOo

It had been a while when Tsume came from no ware. He was just trudging threw the snow.

Kiba was waiting for Tsume's return. "Toboe's up.." he didn't have to say another word Tsume was in front of the door, when Kiba stopped him.

"Hige is in there don't do any thing special ok" Kiba looked at him with a serious look.

"I wont." Tsume opened the door and there was Toboe awake and smiling at him. "Tsume!! Where have you been I was worried!" he gave him the sweet little smile.

Hige looked at him and was a bit surprised at the look of softness in his eye's. " Tsu-" Hige would have finished when his lips moved and he ran to Toboe.

"Sorry" Tsume told Kiba as he ran to hold Toboe.

He took toboe in his arms. Toboe eye's widened and so did Hige's. Toboe sat frigid for a little as Tsume just embraced him.

Hige was about to do something but Kiba stopped him from getting closer. "Hige, let them be. We should go outside"

"WH-!!" Kiba covered Hige's mouth as he took him outside.

Tsume herd all of this he just chose to ignore it. He just held Toboe in the silence. Then he got a little surprised himself. Toboe had wrapped his arms around Tsume's back.

"Toboe are you ok?"Tsumae asked atill holding him.

Toboe didn't say anything he bearid his head in the dip of Tsume's neck and started to cry.

"I was so scared Tsume!!!!" he started to sob. Tsume just held tighter

"It's ok im here, Toboe. I'll stay with you forever. But what happened?"

They parted Tsume looked at Toboe in worry. "Are you going to be ok is what I should ask first, but what really happened

"Well i was trying to catch up with you guys when..."

So good bad. Yes this one was longer. But I had to fit everything in there. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I this one will be long

enjoy

**confessions **

**chapter three**

**What happened to Toboe ( Toboe's pov)**

_I struggled through the thick snow in my true form_,_ a wolf. My bracelets taped together each time I took a step_.

_The ice was thin so each step my foot went through the snow and hit the ice making a little crake in the ice. _

_As I walked I started to smell a fire and many other things. Like meet and humans and other animals. But the animals didn't smell quite right._

_I thought I shouldn't go there, but there was warmth so I would take my chances_. _I walked a little faster to the place that held the warmth. _

_Then my walk turned into a run. I could feel the wind blow through my fur. I felt free, but that soon changed when I stepped and _

_**WHAM**_

_something had clamped on my foot causing much pain to run through my body. I cried out._

_Something emerged through the snow. An animal, no it was no animal I could tell from the smell. It was a human in the skin of an animal._

_Why in the world would someone do such thing. Then it hit me , would he do that to me when I was still alive. NO!! I couldn't let that happen. _

_I tried to run but it was very hard with the trap on my foot. I started to chew on the trap. Some of the sharp thing went into my skin, but as long as I could get away I was fine._

_I started to run and I was doing fine, but then three arrows slammed into my side. I slid on my side in the snow. _

_I could smell them coming closer to me. The dead animal skin smell filled my nose burning the hairs._

_I turned and puled as much of the arrows as I could. It gave me terrible aginy. I started to run agian..._

oOo

"Tsume, Toboe! Lets go now! Jagara's army is here! We need to move now!!" Kiba came in yelling. Then Hige ran in.

"Kiba! There right there if we go now we can lose them!" Hige screamed.

Every one looked at Toboe. "I'll do the best I can to keep up with you guys." Toboe had a serious look on his face

Kiba and Hige ran out of the cottage. Tsume stood and held out his hand to Toboe. Toboe took his hand and they started to run, in there wolf's form.

Toboe did his best to keep up but his best wasn't good enough. Toboe triped over his foot and yelled out.

" Howl " Tsume looked back and saw Toboe having a hard time and a few soldiers coming after him fast.

"Toboe!! Hurry!!!" Tsume yelled. Toboe tried to get up but then fell once more.

The soldiers were pointing a gun at Toboe. Tsume didn't care if he would get hit, Toboe was in enough pain he would not allow him to get a bullet shot through his body.

Tsume ran to Toboe as fast as he could. He got there just in the nick of time.

The bullet went off and hit Tsume in the leg Tsume winced at the pain

"Tsume!!!" Toboe cried out. Tsume grabbed Toboe and started to run. It hurt his leg but he had to run for Toboe.

"Tsume , Toboe!! In here!!" Hige yelled from a cave and Tsume through Toboe in the cave

"keep Toboe safe Hige!" Tsume yelled and started to run forward.

"Tsume!!!" Toboe yelled and almost ran after him but Hige stopped him

"Toboe no!! It's dangerous out there!!" Hige said grabbing Toboe's shoulder.

Toboe fought for Hige to let go."Let me go! I said let go! Tsume's in trouble! He needs help!" Toboe yelled. It was hard to see but there were tears in his eyes.

"Tsume will be back in one piece. Don't worry, Toboe." Kiba placed his hand on Toboe's shoulder.

Toboe looked at Kibawith teary eyes.

Kiba turned him around with his hands. " you should get some rest ,Toboe. You haven't fully recovered."

All of the sudden Toboe smack Kiba's hand away. "Don't touch me!!" then he stomped off deeper into the cave.

It was really scary to Toboe. It also seemed like it went on forever.

The roof of the cave had bats all over. Every wear he walked there were rats. And for some reason he kept on sneezing.

" achoo!" Toboe sneezes were kind of cute. Tsume never said anything about them but he always thought it was cute to hear Toboe sneeze.

Toboe picked a spot on the ground and sat. He folded his knees and rested his forehead on his knees

He started to cry. He never wanted Tsume to get hurt or to go out on his own. 'What if he gets hurt. What if he doesn't come back! What if-' Toboe's thought were interupted by the sound of footsteps and Tsume's voice. He was having a conversation with Hige.

"Tsume!" Toboe heard Hige say.

"Where's Toboe!" Tsume yelled. Toboe could not say but he had a hunch that Tsume was hurt badly.

Toboe walked up to them not takeing his eyes off the blood that was spilling from Tsume.

Toboe eyes were bigger then cocoanuts , and the were filled with worry. He ran up to Tsume and put Tsume arm around his neck and his around Tsume's side.

He walked him to the wall of the cave. He let go and was about to yell at him but Tsume interupted.

"Hee, you shouldn't do anything. You are hurt." Tsume said closing his eye's and resting his head on the wall.

"You need not worry about me Tsume im going to be fine. You on the other hand are not. Now sit still!" Toboe yelled siting on his lap. He started to undo his half a shirt.

Hige was just shocked that he couldn't even say anything. To him it kind of looked like the were going to do something else.

Kiba came up behind Hige and once agian puled him away from the chance to know anything about the two.

If Hige were to find out that Tsume had feeling for Toboe then it would be a problem. Hige would tell Toboe and then it wouldn't be so great. Kiba wanted Tsume to tell Toboe him self.

Toboe was puling the shirt off Tsume's arms when Tsume grabed his little hands.

"Uh..Tsume...what are yo-" Tsume's lips met Toboe's. At first Toboe was just shocked and then he kissed back.

Tsume pushed him on his back Toboe tried to speek but it was hard with his heavy breathing.

"Tsume...you...s-should...ta-take... care...of...y-your...wound." he let out a moan when his shirt came off and Tsume's lips were going down his chest.

Tsume looked up with eyes of love and lust. He got on his hands and knees. " but don't you like this." he saked Toboe with was a little unfear because it was his first time and all.

"I...I..." Toboe tried to say the words but it would go out. Tsume smiled.

"You know I've loved you for a long time now." Tsume said laening in and kissing Toboe's neck. This was not helping his heavy breathing.

Tsume's hands traveld up and down his torso. Then they reached his pants line. The went to the button that held it together and undid them.

Toboe's breathing got real heavy here. He saw Tsume fling his pants to the side. Then his boxer's. He felt his lips touched his belly button then go lower to his gut. When the reached his member Toboe moaned out his name.

"Tsume." Toboe put his hands on Tsume's head. Tsume kept on sucking.

Toboe called out his name a little louder. "Tsume!"

Tsume parted his mouth from Toboe. He looked at Toboe then some cum dripped from his mouth. Tsume swallowed and wiped away the cum.

He looked the panting Toboe in the eye and leaned in to kiss him. Toboe was a little surprised when he felt Tsume's tounge.

They parted and Tsume asked. "We cant finish but would you when we have the time?"

Toboe wrapped his arms around tsume's neck and whispered in his ear. "I would do anything for you, Tsume."

------------

ok was that good. I promis i will try to get a little Kiba and Hige in there


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's another chapter for all of you guys please review!!! im begging

confessions

chapter four

Toboe woke in Tsume's arms. He was dressed though. He smiled to him self.

"What are you smiling about?" Tsume voice came and then Toboe remembered.

" Tsume!! That right are you ok!" Toboe said looking at the bandages on his side.

"Yes im fine." Tsume said leaning closer to Toboe. Toboe lifted his head only to find there lips touched.

Toboe gasped as he felt his lips and pushed Tsume away. "Tsume you cant what if the others see?" Toboe said with a blush on his face.

"No they wont. Look there a sleep and Kiba already knows. But he wont say anything to the dum dum over there." he pointed to Hige. Toboe gave a giggle. He always thought it was funny the way Tsume didn't like Hige.

Toboe leaned on Tsume's chest once more, he wrapped his arms around his torso. " I wish we could stay like this forever."

Tsume wrapped his large arms around Toboe. "I know, I know." he said while kissing his head.

"Now go back to sleep. Me and you both need the rest." Tsume didn't have to say another word for Toboe was already sleeping in his arms with a smile on his face.

oOo

Tsume was the first to get up. He thought it would be best that he separate from Toboe before Hige gets up.

After a few minutes Kiba got up and saw Tsume leaning against the cave entrance.

"So how are you love birds doing?" Kiba said half teasing.

Tsume looked at him with an annoyed look. "Fine thanks for your concern."

"Hahahah!" Kiba laughed. "Hahahahahhahahahahahahah!!" he wrapped his arms around his stomach and couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tsume said getting agitated.

"Your-hahahah- face-hahah- sorry it's just-hahaha." Kiba took a deep breath and straitened. "I am calm now we- hah- we can go on." Kiba started to walk.

"We cant look for anyone when Jagar's soldiers are out there. We also have two injured people if you have forgotten." Tsume said looking at Toboe.

"He's just a child we should let him get rest don't you think?" Tsume finished looking at Kiba. Kiba was looking at him in a 'he's just a child' look.

"You say he's just a child and you have done things with him. Who exactly is the bad guy here?" Kiba was very sarcastic.

"Ok well he's a kind and im older then him. Plus he's not that yong." Tsume said looking back at Toboe.

"Fine. But just don't hurt him. He is very important this pack." Kiba said getting back to the playful tone.

"Well for your information, I dint get that far with Toboe." Tsume said back to his annoyed state.

"Aww, little Tsume is to a-scared" Kiba said in a kids voice.

"SHUT-UP!!" Tsume yelled as Kiba laughed his head off.

"Im gonna kill you!!!" Tsume yelled once more.

Then a sweet little groan game from Toboe. Kiba and Tsume both looked as Toboe moved to his other side.

"What so funny you guys?" Hige announced.

"Hahaha- uh nothing." Kiba luaghed then answered fast to cover up his play full side.

He really didnt like it when Hige acted like that, so it would be best that he didn't.

"When Toboe wakes tell him that i went to go hunt." Kiba turned to Tsume.

"Food! I want food!!" Hige said and fallowed after Kiba.

'Have fun, Tsume.' Kiba thought as he went on.

Tsume looked over at Toboe and sighed. He knelt down by his side, and kissed his lips.

oOo

"so what food we getting to day?" Hige asked Kiba.

"We-." Kiba didnt finish as his head turned fast to the right.

"What you looking at? A deer?" Hige asked again but louder then before.

"Shhhhhhhh..." Kiba said quietly. Unfortunately Hige didn't hear.

"Hey what's u-"Hige asked but got a big shocker when Kiba's lips were on his.

Hige didn't know what to do, he was in so much shock. But Kiba didnt part for a while so he disided to kiss back.

'What the hell am I doing' Kiba thought to him self but he couldn't brake away for some reason then he heard another noise.

He broke a way fast to look in the direction to see the owl there.

"Hooooo- what you seek-hooooo- is beyond your stomach-hoooooo." then he flew away hoooooing.

"That damn owl." Hige said. Then he realized how close he was to Kiba.

"We should go." Kiba said before Hige could get anything out.

oOo

They walked for hours. And Hige's stomach growled every time they heared an animal.

" Hey Kiba don't you think we should rest." Hige asked in a annoyed tone.

"No. Its about to rain." Kiba said mostly to himself. He looked up but couldn't really see the sky . For the trees lims blocked the view.

"What? How do you know?" Hige said doubting him.

"Were wolves we can sence the rain. Or is your mind on your stomach and not on they way back?" Kiba said not once looking at Hige

"Well shouldn't it be sence if we go back all of us will starve." Hige said looking at Kiba's back.

"..."

"Why don't we just stay in that tree?" Hige requested when Kiba said nothing.

"Because its filthy." Kiba answered looking around

"Are you just avoiding the fact that you really don't want to be alone with me? And if so is it because we kissed?" Hige just said out of the blue, he was also very agitated.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth." Kiba said glaring at him.

"Ha, i knewit your to afraid to admit your feelings aren't you?!" Hige yelled this time.

Kiba pushed him to the ground. "I am not a fraid of anything." Kiba was standing on his hands and knees over Hige

"The prove it." Hige challenged

Kiba leaned in admidetly kissed Hige hard on the lips. Kiba's soft ones crashing onto Higes.

Hige wasn't expecting it like that but none the less he kissed back and wrapped his arms around Kiba.

Kiba's hands explored Higes body as they kissed. Then Kiba parted to take of Hige's shirt.

Once Hige was shirtless he pushed Kiba on his back and started caressing Kiba's neck with his lips.

"Take it off." Hige said meaning his shirt.

"If you want it so badly do it your self." Kiba said propping himself on his elbows.

Hige smirked and did so. Then it started to rain.

"Hige stop or were gonna get sick." Kiba said pushing Hige off.

Hige pushed his lips against Kiba's neck and started to suckel.

"But that would ruin all the fun." Hige said licking his neck.

"Hige this is very pleasurable but if we both get cold and go back with out shirts what with they think." Kiba said pushing his shoulders once more.

"Then just a little longer." Hige begged , Kiba let him proceeded.

oOo

_Tsume looked over at Toboe and sighed. He knelt down by his side, and kissed his lips._

Toboe's eye shot open and then he noticed who it was. He wrapped his arms around Tsume's neck and puled Tsume on top.

They parted and looked at each other for a little while then kissed again.

"I love you." Toboe said as they parted.

"I know, I love you more." Tsume said with a smirk on his face.

Toboe laughed. "You do not. That's impossible. I never known of any one loving some one more then I love you." Toboe said kissing him once more

" how many people do you know?" Tsume teased and kissed his neck.

" hee hee. Don't tease me Tsume." Toboe giggled.

"But it's so fun." Tsume said taking off his shirt.

Toboe breathing became a little heavy when Tsume's lips caressed his skin.

"Tsume..." the little whisper came from his mouth.

Truthfully Tsume liked it when he called out his name. It encourage him to go on.

In the blink of an eye his pants were off, and so were Toboe's. Tsume filped him over to enter from behind.

"Sorry if this hurts.."Tsume whispered into Toboe's ear. Toboe just nooded.

Tsume pushed his member into Toboe with one hard thrust. Toboe gave a little cry but bit his lip.

Tsume started to go in and out and the more he did the less the screams were screams. Now they wee moans of pleasure.

Tsume puled him self out come pletly, and turned toboe over once more to the front.

Tsume embraced Toboe. "Sorry about that."

"No, no. it didn't hurt as much as I thought." Toboe tried to move but then he let out a little moan of pain.

"Ah. Im so sorry." Tsume said looking away.

"No. Don't be." Toboe said puling Tsume in for a kiss.

oOo

i think i should stop there.

wow!!! that was a long one! Well please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I really like writing this story i have a made up character

confessions

chapter five

Toboe woke up laying ,once again dressed, in Tsume's arms.

"Tsume?" Toboe said rubbing his eyes.

'He looks so cut like that. But he makes me feel like im a pedofile.' Tsume thought to himself.

He lifted Toboe chin and kissed his lips passionately. Toboe wrapped his arms around Tsume's neck and deepened the kiss. But sadly they parted.

Tsume put his forehead on Toboe's and said in a whisper. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Hmmhm." was Toboe answer

"Do you know how much we will in the future?" Tsume said kissing Toboe's neck.

Toboe was about to say something when he heard people coming. "Tsume someone's coming"

Right then with out a word Tsume stood protectively in front of Toboe.

Then he relaxed when Kiba and Hige came to the front of the cave.

"Hey don't be so stiff Tsume. We got the food." Hige said a little suspicious.

Then a whisper that was not meant to be heard but was came from his mouth. "That's not what I was worried about."

Kiba put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Tsume. It was just one of his little jokes."

"Tsume, are you all right?" Toboe said standing right in front of Tsume.

"Yeah. Im fine." he gave him a little smile.

"Well lets eat im starving!" Toboe smiled and hopped over to ige who had the food.

There were four rabbits. Toboe grabbed two. One for himself and one for Tsume.

When he turned he saw a figure run straight for the cave. It was a girls figure and she cried out Tsume's name.

"Tsume!!" she jumped to hug him. Their lips met.

Tsume stood in shock not even pushing her away. But the longer they kissed the more pain Toboe felt.

Kiba looked over at Toboe with worry he knew this would hurt him. Toboe really love Tsume.

Toboe's eye's were huge and full of tears. "Tsume?" Toboe was about to brake down crying when Kiba embraced him like a father embraces his son.

"Shhhhhh." Kiba whispered as Tsume pushed the girl off and Hige just stood there confused with everything.

"Toboe..." Tsume reached out for him but the girl stopped all of it.

"Are you regretting me for a younger boy?" The girl asked like she could win Tsume over.

Her hair was long silk black. And her eye's were a pretty green. She looked at Tsume with big child eye's.

"That wont work on me anymore." he took a step and Toboe's eye's opened , and stared into Tsume's.

The girl wrapped her arms around Tsume's torso stopping him from getting any closer.

"Did you forget that we are engaged?" Tsume's eye's widened.

"Don't say stupid thing out loud!" he threw her off.

"Tsume, you were...?" Toboe said tears running down his checks.

"Toboe...I..." he turned his head in sham of not even being able to explain himself.

"Then go with her stupid!" Toboe stood trying not to cry anymore. "You will be happier with her anyway!" then he ran out of the cave into the deep dark woods.

"See he approves!" the girl smiled and almost dragged Tsume out.

"Damn you! Damn you hell Rena!" and Tsume ran after Toboe.

"Umm...Kiba." Hige just stared at Kiba in confusion.

"I don't feel like explaining but I guess I'll have to." Kiba sighed.

"Yes you will." the girl said glaring at Kiba.

Kiba glared back. "I think that you need to explain before I do anything." he hated anyone who hurt Toboe because he was like a son to him.

"Hmp. Well. We grew up together. My mother and his father made a deal that we would marry. But I had to keep this from him. I was 7 and he was10. He eves dropped on one of there conversations about it and ran away from home. We never saw him again but word had that he went to another pack. But I didn't imagine it would be this small!" the girl said laughing at them.

"No were not he old pack you speak of he joined us a little while ago." Kiba said trying to stay calm.

"Well I don't want Kiba to tell you anything I want to know this all for my self. Since im one of the pack!" Hige yelled at her

"So all i have to do is become one of the pack!" the girl screamed.

"Whats your name?" Kiba asked.

"Rena!"

oOo

Tsume found Toboe in some snow crying. He didn't say a word he just sat behind him and gave Toboe a big warm hug.

"Tsume?" He put his hands on his arms.

"I could never leave you Toboe. You need to understand that ok." Tsume whisperer in his ear.

"But you guys kissed how can you tell me not to worry!" Toboe said pushing Tsume away.

Tsume grabbed Toboe's arm and pushed him to the ground. Then gave him a passionate kiss.

"She kissed me not I kiss her." Tsume said parting.

Toboe put two fingers on Tsume's lips. "She still tainted them."

Sigh "Toboe, Toboe ,Toboe. I don't care what she did. She didnt take my heart. That will always belong to you." he said grabbing Toboe's wrists and kissing his lips.

A tear rolled down Toboes face. tsume kissed it away. Another rolled down Toboe's face. Tsume kissed it away. This continued till Toboe was crying really hard.

Then Tsume just embraced Toboe. "Don't cry please. I cant stand it when you cry. It makes me feel like I cant rescue you."

Toboe just cried a little harder and hugged Tsume back.

Then there was a howl in the distance. Tsume and Toboe. It was Kiba. He smelt something strange.

"We better go now. Get up and run." Tsume said to Toboe as he got up and smelt the air.

"But what about you?" Toboe said as he got up and hugged Tsume.

"I'll fallow now go." Tsume said still sniffing the air.

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!. I will not go!!" Toboe said letting go of him and standing a little farther from him.

BAM!!!!!!!

Tsume jerked his head to Toboe who then clamped his hand to his stomach and looked down.

A lot of blood was gushing out of him. A little was already on the snow. He looked back up at Tsume and fell forward.

oOo

"What was that? A gun shot?" Kiba said as he smelled the air. His as went wide.

"What is it Kiba? What's wrong?" Hige asked as he touched his shoulder.

"Blood." Kiba said as he turned to Hige. "Toboe's blood and lots of it."

"What!? Do you think it Jagars soldiers?"Hige.

Then a shadow came through the snow.

"Tsume!!!" Rena cried running up to him then noticed the figure in his arms as he ran to the gave right past her.

He laid Toboe down and took off his shirt. The Beloit went strait through his back and out the front.

"Damnit!!" Tsume said as he got up and kick a rock flying 100mph out of the cave.

Kiba walked over to Toboe and looked at the wound.

"Damn, Tsume what did you do to Toboe. He's defiantly not going to make it." Hige said leaning over Kiba to look.

BAM

"You wanna say that again." Tsume said with eyes of fire.

Hige was current in the wall so he couldn't answer.

"Tsume calm down all we need is something to stop the bleeding." Kiba said and immediately Tsume walked over to Hige and ripped off his jacket . He tore off the sleeve and handed it to Kiba.

"Will this do?" Tsume said looking at Kiba.

"This is perfect." Kiba said with a little laughter then got serious and wrapped the sleeve around Toboe side and tightened it.

"There he should be fine for a little. Now two people would like an explanation."Kiba said looking at Hige who was brushing off dirt, and Rena who was sill shocked that he didn't even look at her.

"It simple. Im in love with Toboe." Tsume said with a strait face looking at the two.

"What!!" Rena screamed

"Its not that much of a shocker. I mean their always together. And I spied on you two once so I really already knew. I just wanted to see if you guys had made it official." Hige

"Official! That means that you guys have-!" she started to cry as Tsume just stared at her then walked over to Toboe.

He picked him up and at down on the ground next to the wall and put Toboe on his lap. Toboe's eye's opened as he winced from the pain.

"Thats right me and Toboe have done 'it'. Wht will you do Rena?" Tsume was verry agitated at her. Toboe just stared at him in surprise. He didnt think Tsume would say that the did 'it' out loud.

oOo

well i think i should stop there i had more planed but it would be to long so I'll save all that for the next chapter please review!!


End file.
